


蜉蝣

by BlankyBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles
Summary: 第一人称圆视角 现背
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	蜉蝣

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称圆视角 现背

公演结束的时候，东京进入了梅雨季。

季风带来了海面潮湿的水汽，地理知识淡忘了很多年，不足以判断水汽来自日本海还是太平洋。我不喜欢开着空调睡觉，但是不开抽湿功能的话会被水汽泡一整晚，连关节都会觉得痛，可是吹空调睡觉会更难受。

在第二个被反复热醒冻醒的夜晚过去之后，我决定拉开窗帘，白天去外面走一走，不再忍受房间里阴晴的气候。

东京湿漉漉的，6月的水汽在冰冷的酒店落地窗上留下白色的雾，我的房间是悬在高空的巨大水族箱，打开窗户的时候，压抑的空气奔涌着进来，置换了干冷的空调冷气，我赖以回忆的东西就一点都不剩了，48个小时足以让盛开的花瓣皱缩枯萎，属于俊的那张床被我躺了两天，现在上面只有我自己的味道。

我决定去浅草寺走走，6月不知道是不是热门的旅游季，但是那个地方的人一定只会多不会少。如果被队友知道我巡演结束以后留在东京，却进行浅草寺游览这种完全无法免俗的活动，估计会被当成无趣的傻瓜嘲笑一通。我不在乎被嘲笑，而且反正他们也不会知道我要做什么。出门之前我把头发抓得像个普通的日本男生，穿上在本地品牌买的衣服，换了副夸张的黑框眼镜，对着镜子确认了几遍自己看起来不像个放送节目中途外出的爱豆。但是被认出来或者不被认出来是门出道多年也无法参透的玄学，这一点我们在横滨也见证过，准确来说是俊见证过。

搭地铁需要技术，显然我并不掌握，在东京的地下铁系统中完全失去了方向感。据说北京的某个地铁站和东京的构造差不多，俊说录节目期间搭乘的时候像是在东京一样，连车站的主色调都很像。那两个车站的名字我都记不太清楚了，他说的很快也很含糊，是我捕捉不到的发音。明浩和俊说中文的语调不一样，俊说粤语的时候和说普通话的语调也不一样，但是他们可以交流，我都听不懂，解析语言的编码不如直接看看表情，俊用中文的时候总是自在一点，尽管他已经在韩国待了这么多年。

我旁边站着的两个女生在说中文，我能听懂的只有一句“怎么办”。我不该这样好奇的，惹得她们来问怎么去浅草，用的还是日语。我在线路图上指了指，其实我也不知道这样乘车是不是对的，在日本去哪里都有经纪人带着，坐车的时候也总是睡觉，对于什么地方在哪个方位其实一点都不清楚。除了很久前录综艺我从来不会研究像蛛网一样复杂的地铁线，可我今天要一个人去，一路要穿过大半个东京。

好在线路找对了，车也乘对了，总算是没有给别人指错路，虽然出站的时候找错了出口，但是还好浅草寺附近有大量的人流。我跟在旅行团后面，找到了去参拜的路。

浅草的颜色是流动的。上次来这里后残存的的记忆是雷门大红的灯笼，今天被游人的伞挤满，被雨淋的湿漉漉的，反而显得生动起来。我顺着涌去雷门的人潮走，完全是个游客的姿态。市集好像该叫沙丁鱼罐头，我填充着各色的沙丁鱼的行列，耳边涌进的声响听得出人群里有很多中国人，中国人中间也有广东人。但是他们讲的粤语和俊的好像不一样，我只能给出这样模糊的见解。

午后雨变得很大，冲散了一部分人流，到达参拜的地方时，我按着以前的办法净手，熏香。香炉的味道被梅雨打湿，我怀疑根本没法附着到身上。可是愿望还是要许的，我走到投香油钱的地方双手合十。我不信任何一种宗教，但是会用心的许三个愿望。

希望我们组合的事业越来越好，希望我牵挂的人们都健康平安，希望在中国工作的俊一切顺利。

许愿之后好好的鞠了躬，希望它们都可以实现。

许愿无非是些听起来冠冕堂皇的大愿望，要么就是很私人的期待。如果我许愿想要让俊想起我，神明会不会觉得我在亵渎神圣的愿望。怎么说都听起来太过自私，不管是去向上帝祷告还是向观音祈求大概都不会灵验，他应该专心工作的，不要想起任何人。神明如果记得住凡人的脸，可不可以托梦告诉我之前俊在这里许愿的时候说了什么，他想要求什么，他的愿望里有没有我。我的三个愿望里每一个都有他的名字，这应该不算太贪心。

我走之前又往里面投了些香油钱，硬币敲击发出类似钟鸣的声音，这样的声音里，神明是不是在回应着“我听到了”。

求签的地方陈列着有汉字编号的窄柜，明浩上次来的时候说这个很像中药铺子里放药材的小盒子。中药铺有很高的一面这样的柜子，武打电影里面经常会有人撞上去，然后柜子被七七八八地撞开的场景。我搓着被湿气扰得冰凉的手等着签的结果，据说浅草寺的签大多是“凶”，我今天格外不想相信命运，觉得如果抽到吉，我的愿望大概都会实现，贪心的，见不得光的，自私的，无私的。

结果是抽到了末吉。

浅草的市集收摊的早，我在一家店买了很多不同味道的梅子，酸味刺激着味蕾，像是要把迟钝的感官都穿透。雨幕渐渐收起，我看着手里打湿又揉皱的末吉纸，上面是用汉字写的，如果是俊或者明浩一定看得懂，我只知道这字写的很漂亮，比俊写的汉字要好看。

如果知道真的会抽到吉的话，我会许三个不一样愿望。

希望文俊辉永远健康。

希望文俊辉可以实现所有的心愿。

希望文俊辉可以自由的去他想去的所有地方。

雨停的很及时。东京今晚有花火大会，所以地铁上的人流大都是往那个方向去的。我什么设备都没有带出来，所以看见地铁站里全都是穿着浴衣的青年男女时，只是举起手机拍了张照片。人流这样大的地方我其实不该来，但是今天意外的完全没有人留意我，如我所愿的，真的是陌生人潮中的陌生人。

我没有特别想做的事，就跟着穿浴衣的人潮走，从一群沙丁鱼中游入另一群沙丁鱼里，尽管我在牵牛花浴衣的海洋里看起来像一条异类。没有人跟着我，没有闪光灯对着我，也没有人认识我。

我们独自离开酒店去横滨的海边的那个晚上，在空无一人的海滨步行道走着。前方是一片白天很繁华的商业区，金属森林里矗立着一座摩天轮，在午夜更换着迷离的光线。我在你旁边走着，你在窄窄的护栏上努力维持平衡，拿我的肩膀当拐杖，我记得我只有很小的时候才会做这样事，我也已经能平心静气的看待你小孩子一样的行为。横滨的海风没有腥味，仅仅是咸咸的，湿润的，你说你在国内的工作好像是个很好的机会，也可以回到自己很久没去过的片场。我听见你的声音，却好像从很远的地方传来，和启航的船只发出的轰鸣混杂在一起。

你说那个瞬间感觉很自由。原来你的自由允许我在场。

跟着人群走了好久，到了一个类似公园的空地。人依然是让人心惊的多，但我反而没有那么害怕。男女都是结伴来的，我在地铁上看到男孩把女生揽在怀里，他们的眼里只有彼此，当然不会分给奇怪的旅人半分。显然本地人看花火大会要更专业一点，拿着野餐垫和食物席地而坐，而我只能找个相对干一点的地面坐下来，心想还好穿着深色的衣服，湿了也看不出来。这里大都是年轻人，我猜有些甚至都没有成年。我没有和你一起在首尔上过学，当然也没有这样的活动，如果我们一起坐地铁的话大概也会互相靠着肩膀睡觉，那时你的韩语还没有那么好。我其实是想和你一起毕业的，穿着校服，留下合影那种。

天色在渐渐变暗，雨后的天空堆着紫色和粉色的云，这公园附近应该也是个港口，从岸边的铁网看过去，海水泛着金色的微光。你说深圳的城市里也能从公园看到海，只是大多会有海滩，小孩子会在上面玩，深圳的海如果不是海湾那边看起来就会很浑浊，不像在日本看到的海，因为大多是基岩质海岸的深海，映入眼睑的大都是一片深邃的蓝。从另一个地理坐标想象你的家乡大概荒唐又无聊。烟火一下子在天空炸开来，我扭头去看，却错过了它的升空，只看见灰烬落在潮湿的空气里，留下遗憾的痕迹。

花火大会原本不是免费看的，所以这里能看到的其实是它的侧面。我从没真的看过花火大会，也没见过这样多种类的烟火，花火持续了很久，我和周围的人一起在看到很漂亮的烟花时发出惊呼，好像这样也就融入了他们中间，成为了为花火和身边的恋人感到平凡幸福的年轻人。

公演场也会看到这样五光十色的光，只是那时候那样的光只为我们亮着，花火却可以映照在每一个看到的人的眸子里。我一般不羡慕那些有着平凡幸福的人，但是此刻我却想要变成普通人，因为他们有微笑时可以对视的对象，我身边此刻却一个人都没有。

花火大会结束后又开始下雨，我撑着伞往地铁站排队的人潮走。在自动贩卖机随便选的饮料不好喝，上一次你找到的柠檬汽水在自动贩卖机买不到，我把只喝了一口的饮料丢进垃圾桶里，迟迟反应过来应该是要垃圾分类的。我们去横滨的海边那晚你输了石头剪刀布，惩罚是在便利店买挨着可乐旁边的任何一种饮料喝。你买到的就是那种柠檬汽水，我在马路对面等你结账，你却在收银台那里站了很久，出来的时候说，你进店里也没有说话，但收银的女孩开口就跟你说中文，还一点都不惊讶的样子。

那时我们站的地方是离横滨美术馆不远的路口，我推测是因为附近常有中国游客才会这样，你在原地转一个圈，问我看上去真的很像中国人吗。我分不清黄皮肤的人之间的区别，你的长相又有一点混杂的美。你说留学生看起来很辛苦，就主动给她签了名，卖出去大概能抵一晚的工资，她说不会卖，还会来了解我们。我看见你路灯下的眼睛，你明明是想起了自己很多年前在练习室里的日子，从别人身上看到自己的影子。独在异乡为异客，我也了解一点中国俗语，如果有可能我想把首尔也变成你的故乡，只要不是常常要离开我身边就好。这个想法也很任性，我在你身边好像总是会这样。你脚步急匆匆地往海边走，感叹随便拿的柠檬汽水居然真的好喝。我如果说着你熟悉的语言，你大概会主动跟我讲你想到了什么。但是我没有，沉默像是海风的味道悬在我们中间。

你的失眠从接到中国的工作开始，一点点严重起来。公演期间有次回到酒店房间发现你对着落地窗在念叨什么，空气里有挥之不去的中餐的味道，辣椒、花椒、葱蒜，我已经学会辨别面目不清的辣味。你用酒店断水的圆珠笔戳着一边的脸颊，拿着印着汉字的纸说我听不懂的语言。剧本让你短暂的变成另一个人，连脾性都变得柔软而温吞。我知道半夜的时候你睡不着觉，你大概不知道自己睡着和没睡着时的呼吸声不一样，我叫你的名字，你从另一张床上伸手握住我的手摇晃，又是小孩子的把戏。我抓住你的手阻止你继续晃动，你停了下来，握了一会儿，又向对面拽了拽，我只好去躺在你旁边，感受着你的呼吸在我胸口变成一团乱七八糟的暖，我们的四肢混乱的缠在一起，却清醒在两个截然不同的时区里。

另一个时区的故事让你没法入睡，你说圆佑如果真的是我的猫就好了，这样我去哪里都可以带着你，回深圳也可以带着你。如果你睡不着我还是可以这样躺在你身边陪你到熬到天亮，雨在窗外，云层里闪电的光从窗帘的缝隙映进来，捂着耳朵也还是听得到雷声。你还是在雷声里睡着了，脸颊在皱着的被单上压出纵横的红色印子，这样的时候你看起来就会很娇气，你自己大概是不知道的。我听不懂你睡着时呢喃的梦话，我也知道我不可能永远属于你，就像你永远也不可能属于我一样。

雨还在不停的落着。我们之间的距离足够远，我不知道你现在在的城市具体在中国的哪个位置。你总说自己的家乡有山有海，但我知道你眷恋的大概是除了山海之外别的东西，那种街道和巷子里的烟火气，那种让你能够安心的地方，你属于的地方。

你从来不会过多的表露这种感情，可我看得到你身上的锚，沉在遥远城市的港湾里。母语好像牵着断不了的线，就像是胃里装着不容易回去的故乡，你大概也很想念片场，打板的响声会不会出现在你练习生时期的梦里，你会不会在累了睡着后惊醒，以为自己睡过了头误了开机。

我最后还是没有跟着人潮上地铁，夜里惨白的冷光会把每个人脸上的情绪都照得分明。我走了大约两公里才打到计程车，回酒店的路上红绿灯似乎很多，把车窗摇下来一点点，夜间凉爽的风就伴着雨从车窗缝里洒进来。我没办法把你圈养在身边，虽然我也不可能再完整的属于别的什么人，如果在一百年后有人突然好奇储存着我人生的柜子，里面大概一定有一个写着你的名字，那个柜子会像中国电影里中药铺子的抽屉一样有很多很多。烟花绽开在头顶的时候我想我们大概也像那样，碎成一千一万片，其中必定有一片是我们留给彼此的，但也仅此而已。公演结束的时候你望着我，灯光在你的眼睛里裂成几瓣不同的彩色，我知道这已经是我能够拥有的全部了。

我要启程回首尔了，回到一个你也会称作是家的地方。行李还在乱七八糟的堆着，你走的时候拿走了我的手表，不知道你有没有记得把时区调到中国的夏令时。

你比其他人离开的还要早，走的时候也没有告别。那时我其实已经醒了，你离开我怀里时温度的差距让我没办法不清醒，箱子是前一晚收好的，拉箱子的声音很轻。你不用这样怕吵醒我，就算我醒来也说不出什么。收好箱子以后房间里好像突然安静了，我推测你大概站在我床边，我不知道你会不会在看我。

我没有收到你额外的信息，不知道什么时候起我们没有约定的就这样不再过多的待在一起。我庆幸你这次的行程是在日本巡演之后，这样你至少可以跟我住在同一间房间。可是不管是陪你失眠还是抱着你入睡这件事情，你明明知道这样没什么好处的，我明明也知道。你离开房间后关上门，门锁扣紧发出清脆的音色，我听见绵延几千公里的思念被撞碎的声响。

你走的那天，桌上的瓶子里插着的芍药谢了，惹眼的白色，一小团静静燃烧过的火焰。东京港的潮水无声的升起又跌落，我在窗前读你打印多了的那份剧本，也不知道这样做的意义是什么，但好像不这样就无法从今夜到达下一个白天。客房服务生不在午夜过后继续提供高度酒，我对着座机说了很多话，没有人能听懂，最后只有一整片寂静被解析为没有意味的电波。窗外东京的光线明明灭灭，我对这座城市熟悉又不熟悉，夜里生长的东西从来不会发出什么巨大的声音，被隔绝在玻璃的另一面，我不想听见。

宿舍的饮水机到现在都不知道是怎么坏掉的。塑料壳的一部分在某种作用下开裂，本来是只该在外壳电源处亮起的蓝光就通过机体的内部映在了水里。

“感觉这是鱼缸。”谁经过客厅的时候这样说过。

你盯着暗夜里独自亮着蓝光的饮水机，把按下去的按钮抬起来，压力产生的水泡从水箱底部爬升，在水面破开一个缝隙，然后迅速消失，你的眼神追随着它的路径。

长发的发尾温顺地蜷在你的颈窝，湿的。你穿着白天在练习室时候的衣服，因此我判断你大概根本就没离开，疲惫会写在一部分人的脸上，写在另一部分人的眼睛里，你此刻看着水箱就像是在看水族馆里的鱼，眼神里可以说是没有任何神情。

那天早一点的时候下过雨，醒来的时候你已经不在宿舍的床上。大概没有人清楚你在哪里，在干什么，只是模糊的了解到那是一次不怎么好受的分别，我偶然经过看见你的背影，看见你送母亲去机场，站在公司门口望着计程车彻底离开视野。你黏在那辆车尾端的视线让空气在那条尘土飞扬的路上结成一张凝滞的网。回练习室的时候你和平时一样没有异样的表情，从此我明白你大概早就学会藏好每一种表情和每一种感情，从来不让它们甚至在不为人所见的地方肆意生长。

可是你抬头在客厅里看到我，我却被你上一秒还空荡荡的眼神里蓄满的情绪击中了。像水族箱的不是饮水机的水箱，而是你的眼睛，你的眼睛里各种情绪挤挤挨挨地看着我，你却躲着我的视线。那大概是一个有些危险的晚上，因为我险些就要在这种时刻说出会让我们两个人都喘不过气来的话。

水箱发出这样的光是在说我需要修理了，可是它现在很美。残缺让饮水机短暂的拥有水族箱一样的生命，可是柔软和缺损却不能为你换来你真正想要的。你听很多的教诲，背负很重的期待，拧干汗湿的衬衫。那些鼓励你往前跑的话把血肉变成铁和木头，置换你生命里柔软的枝蔓。可是你还是把指尖放在我的手心里，不安的时候躲在我的身后，冬天的时候听我讲昌原的雪，不想起床的时候发旋在我掌心里蹭。你让我平白的挂念起你来的地方。我是个干燥半岛上的温带地区出生的人，却好像在遥远的亚热带海滨城市拥有了故乡。

没有哪个选择可以让你真的快乐，你想要的快乐和普世的快乐之间拧成一股没有解法的绳，比初学时的编舞还要令人费解，我们的一切也总是这样悬而未决。

于是我也明白在未来和当下之间你当然不会选择爱我，如果命运兜售自己的场面早在你不得不作出是否要去一个陌生国度的选择时就向你展开，那你大概也早就明白爱情是里面最昂贵而又最不值得挑选的奢侈品。

那个晚上没有人真的说出什么话，我站在你身边，你在满地的蓝光里凑过来吻我，姿态就像是溺水的人在试探浮木，我没有拒绝你，于是你再次贴上来，仅仅是贴一下，再贴一下，确认它不会沉下去，再好好的抱住，而后闭上眼睛。有限的荧幕影像不足以让我们真的学会如何交换感情，但唇齿的触碰间，全世界海域的洋流都推着我往陆上漂流，在这个吻里抓住一线生机。那是我们之间的第一个吻，你嘴唇的温度在那个夜里长长久久的停留在我的唇间。

初春的时候，花会在夜里生长，那些隐秘的，无法说给谁听的感情也是一样。除了那个晚上你都好好的藏着那些琐碎的情绪，比起难以遮掩的乡情和切实的出道焦虑，陌生的感情只是你处理体系里更好掌握的一部分。你把眼神丢给我，再把背影留给我，舞台上你张开手臂的时候，好像马上就要乘着风离开一样，那些声音，那些光亮，那些才是拥有着你的事物，而我最多只能站在你的身后，为你念一两句你不熟悉的文字而已。我如何留住不在这片土地上生长的人，如何留住风筝。可是所有的那些习惯的、厌倦的、依赖的、喜欢的加在一起，在那些过去的和即将过去的日子里，你还是好好的待在身边，不远的位置，伸手就可以触碰到，眼神也总是纠缠在不在人前的时刻，也会让我痴心的想，我也拥有这只风筝的线轴吗，我想你的时候，你会愿意贴紧一点吗。我应该多让你依赖我一点吗，还是，其实你不依赖我更好，这样你就可以随时潇洒的走掉，飞的越远越好，漂浮着永远不必回到任何人的手中。

目黑川的六月，樱花早已都谢了，上一次来的时候还是外拍团体综艺，也是六月，夜间雨后是很舒服的温度，虽然补光灯打开之后站在下面也觉得皮肤上有熟悉的灼烧感。今天没有补光灯，只有萤火虫在路灯的冷光里徘徊，我的行李箱放在身旁，再过几个小时我就要离开东京，之后可能有好长一段时间会不再来。

你在聊天软件里解释那张汉字写的末吉纸，说末吉的意思是最开始会有不好的事情发生，后来就都会好转，满屋子都会有光，就算月亮变小了，希望变的薄弱，未来也会实现的。你还说上面写了忌讳和适宜做的事，“没什么好事”，你这样含糊的告诉我，“圆佑怎么半夜不睡觉，失眠吗？”

没有失眠，但是喝多了酒，看着你的消息不知道该怎么回应。去年在这里的时候我坐在同样的位置上等着摄像调整，你坐在我旁边补妆，冷光的路灯给你的轮廓打上一圈冷光，像是月亮里目黑川的神明。你看见我在看着你，对我眨眨眼睛，像是有话要说的样子。

我走过去盯着黑色的河水说，雨下完以后河水好像变得有些浑浊。我看着你的眼睛，而你没有看我。

手机的铃声响了，我拖着箱子离开我站的地方，往叫车时定位的方向走。今晚的月光是透明的，和那晚的一样，也不知道是不是因为周围太过安静，连回忆里嘈杂的声音都一并抹去，只剩你那句话撞出巨大的回音。

“如果有可能，我想变成一场雷阵雨，下在目黑川樱花花谢的季节，下完就跟着水和花瓣一起飘走。”

“几点几分？”我记得我那时这样问你。

你偏过头来看我，又是那种没有任何神情的眼神。“什么？”

“你要下在几点几分？”我又问了一遍，“告诉我，我会记得到这里来，会记得要不带伞。”

我坐上了离开东京的计程车。


End file.
